


The unspoken requests.

by VanillaExtract01



Series: Oh sweet Carolina my Wattpad text gonna be deleted [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaExtract01/pseuds/VanillaExtract01
Summary: Relationship tags in order of appearance-"Keep them away or I'll tie them up," Quackity whispered, moving away from his covered cock to in front of his face. Everything about that idea excited him and it wasn't hard to see.A knee placed its self between his legs, letting him grind down into it helplessly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"George bit his lip, arching his back as he found a good angle. "Will you?"There was an almost silent desperation in his voice that left Quackity weak. "Yes- yes, of course." -unreleased chapter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oh sweet Carolina my Wattpad text gonna be deleted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The unspoken requests.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about restarting all of my discontinued chapters since I can make this book much more private,

It had been a tiresome day for both George and Dream, all the excitement of finally seeing each other after such a lengthy time left little to no time to calm down and feel drowsy. Adrenaline is still rushing through their arms from the energetic just dance matches they had run through previously. The sun began to set and quiet taps of the infamous British rain plummets into the windows.

The sun let off a short-lived golden gleam that lights up the whole of George's dark room, the two hadn't thought of flicking on a light in the daze of dehydration and sleep deprivation. Dream lays outstretched, his hand rising with his chest as he breathes. He had felt tired out after the second match had enclosed, his excitement faded much after losing the last three rounds too; all the pulled muscles and hurt from his vocal cords left him feeling like he couldn't push even if he wanted to.

George, on the other hand, was still hyper, sitting cross-leg hunched over his phone, swiping his thumb across to get to the bottom of an auto-generated feed.

"Ugh." Dream groans, his whole body stung like it was hit by a massive tree trunk.

"What's up?" George asks, laying down next to him eyes still glued to his phone, Dream's neck let out a silent cry of pain as he moves to face him.

"Aren't you in pain?"

Dream watches as George mentally checks around his body, "Nope."

"That's not fair!" Dream whines, "it feels like my whole body is being torn apart and I stink too!"

"Can't be that bad, you big baby." George glances at him before going back to his screen, ignoring Dream as he shifts from awkward position to the next while ideas for videos, ideas for the weeks ahead bubbles into his mind.

"Believe me! It is!"

"What am I meant to do about it?" George laughs.

"I dunno..." Dream drags out his moan as he pushed a palm against his shoulder, "give me a massage or somethin'."

George giggles again, blindly placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing down as hard as he could.

"George!" Dream laughs in agony.

"Okay! Okay! Get on your stomach." Quickly Dream falls into the bed face first, taking a sharp breath as he turns his neck to face sideways on his arms George pushing a short huff out of him as he climbs onto the bottom of Dream's back, taking his time to get comfortable.

"Why aren't you starting? I'm dying over here-"

"Should I do it with or without your hoodie on? It's up to you."

He thinks for a second, "um. I mean I guess I'll just take it off." They share a laugh as they struggle with the jumper, George pulling at his sleeves and nearly breaking Dream's back in two.

Slow circler motions push deeply into Dream's upper back, climbing down to his ribs and thumbing the sore muscles. The right tease to the middle of his spine or the perfect deep dive into the two dents in his hip made his breath hitch. The sour pain wrenching into sweet numbness, the two passing time with picking up and dropping random topics.

"Ohhh, George~" There was a scoff behind him.

Knowing exactly what Dream will say George starts smiling, pressing down on his lower back just hard enough for a sight crack, Dream's hums straining from holding back a gasp. "You- shit- you got _me all shirtless_ George what will you _do?_ "

George rolls his eyes, still smiling, "whatever."

A long silence follows allowing Dream to start dozing off. George had stopped focusing so much on breaking his back and more on reading shit posts on Instagram. Liking and saving some for a later date.

"Hey, honeybuns." Dream groans, both from the off feeling of George calling him his 'honeybuns' and from the break-in on his almost nap.

"...Don't call me that..."

George clears his throat, reading aloud a party question off of a cloudy melancholy background, "so, 'imagine your crush on top of you, he or she takes off their shirt, thrown to the side.' Bye shirt. So. What do you do?"

Dream reckons for a second, he doesn't have a crush to imagine, he tries to image a brunette girl with nice hair and brown eyes but gives up.

"I don't have a crush..." Dream keeps thinking even after stating so, his leg twitching as his mind ponders over George for a split second, a hot blush grows on his face as he went back to the thought, his imagination taking him places he didn't want to go. Places his dick definitely wanted to go.

"Well, okay, that's not the point," George scoffs, "what would you do?"

"I would, urr," Dream suddenly feels hyperaware of every minor movement George makes, how he grinds against his back with every push on his skin and how he locks his fingers through his sweat-dried hair with every scratch at his neck. "Kiss her. Call her pretty."

"I knew you were a lil' simp!-" George laughs before a quick scream gets squeezes out of him.

"Bullshit! Get here!" Without much thought, Dream flops them around, about to rat away with George before he sees his friend's eyes. Time freezes in a fragile moment, hot breaths, low light, close faces and a shitty American fragrance that radiates off Dream. George stays pushed into the mattress, eyes slowly wandering down against his will, tracing his chest before spotting the faint outline in Dream's grey joggers. His fingers twitch and his head turns away, Dream's face heats up like an overclocked pc, arms going weak as he turns to hide under the duvet.

"Fuck-" George whispers as he awkwardly rolls to sit beside him, "I'm so sorry I didn't realise how much you'd-" George's embarrassment fades as he starts snickering. Dream wants to stay under George's covers for eternity, he had the perfect moment for a blick of an eye, he felt perfectly in balance with himself, content and problem-free. If only it could have lingered for longer.

George laughs for a bit longer, Dream eyes him from below the covers, they smelled like him, off-brand shampoo and allspice. It didn't help his little pop-off-stunt. Wiping away his phony tears he lays down besides Dream, a small hue forming on his nose disguised as a hard laughing run. George grows quiet and his eyes travel down into his lap, Dream continued to stare, turning on his side slowly for a less obvious view." You want a bro's help or you good in the bathroom?"

"George-" Dream wheezes, muscles tensing down, "what the fuck?"

"The offer is up, Dream!" George laughs a bit more, this time more forced.

"For real?"

"It's real." Dream feels his blush grow back once more, his ears and chin burning at the stake alongside his throat. Butterflies shivers in his stomach at the idea. He is open to being a bit pan every now and then but never thought he would take it further than a fantasy or joke. There is always a first time for everyone.

"I," Dream gulps, "Sure. Let's do it."

George smirks. Waiting for Dream to uncover before shuffling towards him. Dream gasps at the cold lips on his neck, dumbfounded by the wave of pleasure that shocks down him. Drawn-out zaps of electric pleasure shut down Dream's mind, his eyelids drown out any faint glint that is in the room.

"Have you not done this before? You're all tense." Dream blinks a few times, willing his shoulders down and letting go of a deep sigh, he realises he's been holding his breath. "I have but not with another man." George nods and continues to kiss upwards, lip biting at his skin.

"Have you done this before?" Dream asks.

"A few times I guess, once all the way." There is a hum of acknowledgement as Dream leans in closer, trousers starting to feel one size too small. His eyes fall hazy as he zooms out once again. He couldn't get enough of the feeling, he had had one before from his girlfriend but decided that it wasn't as fruity and miraculous as people had told him. He regrets not at least trying to find a hook-up, he reads what fans write and never realised that sex could be so... Different? Different then what he's learnt at least.

Dream crosses his legs, "Will... Will we go all the way?" George pauses on kisses his neck, teasing him with a few open mouth exhales before fitting into his neck, "I got a buttplug in my drawer somewhere from the last time."

George feels the vibration of Dream's giggle and can't help but smile into his neck. It is hot in both ways, he likes how Dream's neck feels against the cold of his cheek and nose and he loves the laugh that falls out of him. "A buttplug?" Dream questions chuckling. George bites into his shoulder and Dream winces.

Steady licks and kisses twist into sucking and occasionally bitting down. He feels annoyed Dream doesn't use a face cam, he would love to tease him about how or why he had a hickey. 

Dream is on cloud nine and above, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. The strained feeling against his erection leaves him hot and bothered, losing his breath as his neck starts going numb

"George..." He breathes, hesitantly seating his fingers on George's neck and waist. George looks up at his name, excitement glows in his eyes, making Dream unable to not smile.

"Can I kiss you?" Dream asks in the same voice as he will ever beg George to tell him he loves him on streams. George's smile grows wider as he glances down at Dream's lips and back, he closes his eyes and leans in with a slow nod. Dream let loose a fast exhale and chuckles lightly. "George stop smiling-"

"I'm sorry! I'm excited I can't help it!" George giggles as Dream tries to kiss him again, also smiling like an idiot, "George!" Dream laughs, pushing at his friend's cheeks only yo achieve the opposite effect of what he wants. George crackles up as he hung his head down, pushing against Dream's forehead. "George!"

"I know, I know!"

"Georgie I got a massive boner, don't leave me hanging-"

"Okay, okay! C'mere" George looks back up with sparkles in his eyes, it makes Dream want to stare all day, heart hurting when George breaks eye contact. Dream's bottom lip gets the first touch before George swiftly moves to the same level. Dream hums in gratification as he pushes forward, moving his lips in synchrony with George.

It is a weird feeling. He feels hot yet guilty for making-out with his friend -one of his best friends of all. Stomach dripping in the horrible afterthoughts of this kiss he was sharing. George makes him feel helpless and desperate, he knows he can confide in him and perhaps that's why everything feels ten times hotter than his previous experiences. Dream is definitely the type of guy who needs a strong trust with a said person to do anything. He would trust George with his life that's for sure. He's growing needy just thinking about it.

He pushes at George's stomach to get lower before he presses a knee to his groin, feeling him muffle words into the kiss. George's revenge is with his fingers, tracing sore muscles by Dream's bare shoulders and sides, coming to rest on his hips.

Dream pulls away first to catch his breath. All the pain he felt early gone in the new rush of adrenaline and pleasure. Dream catches sight of George before him, like a scene from a movie; he could hardly see George yet knows exactly what he looks like.

He a hand under George's head, who smiles up at him, both lost in the contact while Dream plays with George's hair. Dream had a vague idea of what was meant to happen, but not a lot. He knows he couldn't handle another make-out session but he doesn't want to rush things either. His joggers feel almost unbearable like he'd die if he didn't take them off sooner or later.

With shaky knees and elbows, Dream preys his fingers out of George's hair and slide them up to his wrists instead, pushing them into the mattress. He kisses him again, tilling his head this time to go deeper. George hums, slipping his hands downwards to hold Dream's and pushes his knee against the other's dick.

Dream is quick to pull away and bury his face into George's neck, desperate to quieten his whines. George sighs, easing Dream's grip on his hands and pulling down the zip on his trousers, slightly pulling down his boxers.

Breathing hitches as Dream feels a thumb run down his cock, relief gushing over him, pleasure starts to numb the pain, pulling soft moans out of him. George continues to thumb with the tip careful to not overwork him. Dream groans, grinding involuntarily into George's touch.

George pulls off, enjoying the chase Dream's eyes offers as he licks his hand and moves back, holding a tight grip on the base with his now wet hand. Watching with underlining pride as Dream pulls at his sweater.

"George-" Dream's sentence is interrupted with his own gasp as George ran his hand up gradually, grip almost cruel.

"What's up?" George leans into Dream's hair, enjoying his noises and warm breath on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure I know how to do this..." George stops his movements and urges Dream to sit up with him, Dream whines, sitting onto his things.

"Do you not?"

"I don't think it's like our fanfiction." The two laugh dryly, both more hornier then they want to admit.

"I'll guide you through it," George suggests, closing his eyes as Dream moves to press against him. Hot breath falls on his skin and soft kisses trail into the crook of his neck. George had been lucky to find Dream's sweet spot so quickly unfortunately Dream wasn't as much, moves to the other side in hopes of finding one.

Dream smirks, pressing his lips up to the spit that made George flinch. He parted his lips gently, lightly gracing above the skin before a hand locks into his hair.

"Dream..." George sighs as Dream pulled away, "I got a face cam, remember."

"There's makeup at the drug store-" Dream protests.

"Dream. No. I'm sorry, maybe go lower." Dream nods, starring badly at George's neck like he was a kid at a sweety shop with no money. George craves it too, he adores neck kisses, but he can't afford to make up some stupid mosquito story, no one believed them anymore.

With a small sigh, Dream dives lower, licking a small strip across his collar bone, tugging at George's hoodie before eventually pulling it off. George hums and falls backwards into the mattress, arching his back in hopes of a little stress release from his groin. George took no shame in reaching a finger up to Dream's stomach and feel along his gasps and flinches. It's hot, okay?

He touches along Dream's trousers again to his surprise, he is embarrassed but excited, struggling to keep in giggles and smiles. "Should I take them off?" Dream manages out, holding back his urge to touch himself.

"Hhm." George nods, rubbing his index and middle finger into the bludge.

With a short burst of nervous Dream hesitantly pulls them down, almost pulling them back up, he doesn't know where this newfound stigma is coming from, nor the excitement and anxiety. He feels like a wreck, tired.

"Dream?" He looks down, blinking back to reality. "Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"Oh." He smiles weakly into the dark before tugging off both his joggers and boxers. George's mind laces with concern, shuffling closer to Dream and sitting upright, "Hey... If you don't feel comfortable-"

"I'll tell you straight away, it's just a little excitement before the rush."

"Right." George grabs at the bottom of his friend's cock once more, heeding a gasp from above as he kisses his stomach. He smiles looking up, commencing with long and slow strokes before fastening his pace. Dream was blushing like never before, legs trembles as he tries to keep balance with George's shoulders, unlike how he expected it also felt ten times better with someone else's hand doing the work. He wants to press into the hand, to ride carefree and explore the possibilities but as of now controlling his noises alone seems tougher than studying for his English exams in middle school.

"What's wrong Dream?" George smirks, "Cat got your tongue?"

Dream moves his hand through his now semi-soaked hair, the familiar spike in pleasure starting to ripen within him, in close pursuit a weak strain in his abdomen, leaving him to shakily breaths out.

"I-" Dream covers his mouth as he is unable to stop a moan. Buckling his hips up in a fatal attempt to get closer to his orgasm, George smirks, pushing down at the tip.

"Don't worry, I won't judge you." Dream gasps, George's hand going fast enough that there's no way his wrists aren't hurting, "Scream. I dare you."

Dream lets a sob through, bending over and grasping into George's hair. The pleasure turns almost unbearable as his legs cramp in, falling into George's lap helpless.

"Please, please, please..." George smiles into his shoulder and tightens his grip, watching Dream gasp out his name. This was nothing he had planned the night to be, he definitely had no intention of ever seeing Dream this helpless and wrenched either. But there is nothing within George that could make him regret this moment. He enjoys the view, the smell, taste, noise. Everything.

George straightens his back as much as possible, grabbing the back of his hair and pulling him in for a kiss, Dream squirms, letting go of George's hair and instead, digging his nails into his neck. The twist in his stomach overruns the pleasure, precum dripping down the side of his dick and onto George's hand. In a final attempt to stop moaning Dream bites into George's lip causing the other to gasp and pull away, sucking his bottom lip in, it stings. He looks into Dream's eyes before holding down on the base of Dream's dick firmly, making sure to give him no movement.

"No!" Dream cries and George laughs, kissing his jaw, "George no! Please!"

Dream's voice cracks as he struggled to move his hips forward, it feels like he will explode if he didn't get to finish soon.

"I'm so sorry, George, Georgie!" Dream continues to beg, the bee-sting of betrayal stains his heart, only receiving a low hum of acknowledgement in between soft bites on Dream's shoulders and chest. George begins to swaying his thumb across the head, only touching his cock faintly.

"Please! Please! Ughhhhhh! Don't do this!" Dream digs into George's neck harder, scratching down his back, George hissed, tugging Dream's dick.

Everything glows white for Dream in a hot second of perfect pleasure. White Cum trailing from George's chest, hand and neck as Dream rides out his orgasm in his hand, gasping as he falls forwards; body limp from the finish.

"Woah, could of warn me you baked pie," George smirks.

Dream chuckles, falling backwards into the bed wrapped inside of George's arms. His breath evens and his pervious muscle pain sets in worse than before.

"Oh... Wheeew." Dream huffs out, gulping down dryly, small noises still escaping him. He closes his eyes, feeling soft kisses on his temple. "Oh... George..."

Dream opens his eyes half-heartedly, running a hand down George's face, "Your... Your lips, are bleeding..." His mind blanks as he starts dozing off, charting his eyes downwards, "you're still..."

"It's okay, I'll take care of it." George sighs, rubbing at Dream's back. There is a struggle before warm sheets replaced warm arms, lorry him to sleep as the bathroom lights flicker on and the door closes.

Dream wakes up to a cold arm wrapping around his middle, snuffing into his shoulder and kissing it gently. "George..?"

"Oh, sorry I thought you were asleep, I'll move," George says, beginning to move backwards.

"No, no. Stay." Dream replies. Earning a soft nod, turning over and shimmying up against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> The works being posted now I'm proofread since I wrote a lot of these in October. So sorry original readers if this seemed off to you, there's no mandala effect I'm just improving ;)


End file.
